Chakras
Chakras (from True-Tongue: Jakrai, "wheels of light") are the nine (or ten or eleven, depending on exact definition) "properties" of the Chains of Creation, which when rattled between 0-99 rattles per second, and combined with one another, can be used to create everything, and anything in Calthoss' Creation. Due to its connotations of faith, the Learned will choose to call chakras "chain properties," and their studies "physics," and "alchemy." Chakras can be found on some of the 108 Points of Failure on living beings, and within space, and appear as spiritual wheels which can be physically or psychically spun. The nine chakras are: # Light # Sound # Air # Water # Earth # Fire # Life # Death # Darkness Additionally. time and space may be considered one tenth chakra, or two more separate chakras. Gods of destruction can divine the tenth chakra. Description: The light chakra controls whether or not something emits light. The sound chakra controls whether or not a chain can rattle another chain; it can cause death by means of force, explosions, and shockwaves. The air chakra allows for light, and sound to pass very easily through its chains; it allows both water, and fire, to arise spontaneously, preserves life, prevents death, and has no effect on either earth, or darkness. The water chakra deadens light, and sound; it can only exist in the presence of air, otherwise it becomes air; it slowly erodes at earth, deadens fire, preserves and takes the form of life; it can cause death, and causes darkness. The earth chakra deadens light, and sound, is eroded by water, can be destroyed by fire, preserves life and takes the form of life; it can cause death, and causes darkness. The fire chakra causes the emission of light, and sound; it can only exist in air, for only air allows for the emission of light (light can pass through empty space, but has no actual effect on it); it can turn water to air, and even into lightning (which is a form of it), it can destroy earth, destroy life, cause death, and deaden darkness. The life chakra is preserved by light; can be deadened by the sound chakra; is preserved by air, and by water, and by earth, although water, and earth can also deaden it; life can be killed by fire; it eventually succumbs to death, and can be deadened by darkness. The death chakra deadens light with other chakras, deadens sound with other chakra, causes air to burn away, causes water to become air, causes earth to crumble, and become lava; it causes life to die, and causes darkness to arise. The darkness chakra stops the emission of light; it almost never interacts with sound, has no effect on air, causes water to arise, and to then become earth (ice); it therefore causes earth to arise (turning lava to stone), causes fires to die, causes life to die, and causes death to arise. Symbolism: In Eastern Medicine they are represented by nine body parts which can be diseased: the brain, heart, lungs, stomach, intestines, kidneys, bladder, genitals, and anus. These body parts have certain points of failure which can be tapped into to heal them. Transmutation requires chakras which in the context of alchemy are usually represented by nine of the 108 Points of Failure: the base of the spine, the tip of the genitals, the navel, the heart, the throat, the mouth, the second mouth, the third eye, and the crown of the forehead (in hornmen, and halomen, their horns, and halos respectively). Transmutation also requires being born with an Oporosi Mark (for use as a sigil), which can usually be found on the third eye, but which all living beings are born with regardless of whether or not they actually have a third-eye (that is to say, the ability to use magicks). All humans are capable of using alchemy. They literally do so to eat. More powerful forms of alchemy require more, and more sigils. The most powerful alchemical actions require a point of failure in the universe, perhaps even the rarer universal wellsprings, or even the use of the universe's own chakras: the Broken Arm of the Corpse Galaxy (the tip of the spine of the universe - in this case, "the spine" refers to the Central Galactic Cluster), Moon Anidem (the genitals of the universe), the supermassive wyrmhole at the center of the Triple Galaxy (the navel or stomach of the universe), Hyves' Pyre (the heart of the universe), Utumau Space (the empty space between the Skyseed Galaxy, and its dwarf galaxies, believed to be "the throat of the universe"), the site of the Fateful Duel on Danlop Duq (the mouth of the universe), the supermassive wyrmhole at the center of the Algra Galactus Galaxy (which unbeknownst to the W is orbited by six worlds made solidly of their own respective ores, enough to provide practically infinite resources for the universe - it is the "second mouth" of the universe), the whole Dying Galaxy (which serves as the third eye of the universe), and the whole Wawali Galaxy (which serve as the horns of a universal hornman).Category:Alchemy Category:Magicks Category:Cosmology